O Outro Lado da História de Yugioh
by Frango Frito 999
Summary: Um besteirol pouco educativo de Yugioh, que Zoa cada episódio em ordem. Muito engraçado! Leia e lembre de postar uma review se leu!Se você gostou dessa fic visite minhas outras que são desse mesmo estilo, principalmente a minha sátira de Digimon!
1. O vovozinho se fudeu legal

O Outro Lado da História de Yu-gi-oh

_Nem tudo são rosas...e, esse cheiro que estou sentindo também não é de rosas..._

CAP 1 – O vozinho se fudeu legal

Na escola Carvalhinho... Quer dizer, na escola do Yugi...

Yugi está ganhando do Joey pela vigésima vez.

Yugi: Vá aprender a jogar, seu sem-teto fudido.

Cristan: O que está fazendo!Essa é uma carta de ataque!Ouviu!Ataque!

Prostituta (Tea): Se você é tão bom, porque não começa a jogar?

Cristan: Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar um pack de três cartas na blockbuster...(e mesmo que tivesse, não deixariam ele entrar por ser um "homem do povo").

Joey: Hahaha! Se fudeu!

Cristan: Pelo menos não gastei o dinheiro que era para a operação da minha irmã pra comprar as cartas...

Joey:..

Cristan: Hã?O que você disse?

Joey: FILHO DA PUTA!

Cristan: Que foi?

Joey: FILHO DA PUTA!

Cristan: É você!

Tea: Sem briga, seus dois marginais filhos de putas que se prostituem para ganhar a vida!

O Seto Kaiba (êta nome de japonês desgraçado!) dá um olhar maligno sentado numa mesa lá looooonge (duvido que tenha dado muito impacto)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lá na loja-casa de pobre do Yugi...

Yugi: Oi, vozinho!

Joey: Tem umas carta das boa aí tio?

Vô: Saiba que não lhe darei nenhuma operação bancária de aquisição antecipada de títulos cambiais ou de legítimo comércio mediante um premio ou juro (desconto) para conhecidos.

Cristan: Parece o mestre fyoda falando assim

Joey:...

Vô: Bem, eu tenho uma boa carta... Esse é o dragão branco de olhos azuis. Ela vale muito pra mim, pois me lembra de um amigo que morreu e...

Joey: Eu não quero nada original. Tenho que economizar pra operação da minha irmã.

Vô: Não possuo nenhuma carta sem o selinho brilhante no canto direito de baixo (pirata).

Joey: que... Mais... Seu... Bem grande!

Aí chega o Kaiba.

Seto: Vovozinho, eu te dou esse saco de cartas (tudo pirata) se você me der a carta do dragão branco.

Tea: Eu te dou outra coisa se você quiser.

Seto: Vai se fude sua prostituta vadia de baixa categoria que raspa a virilha com o facão de corta cana! Então, vozinho? Vai aceitar minha oferta?

Vô: Se eu vou consentir em receber coisa oferecida ou dada(aceitar) a oferta?

Seto: É

Vô: NÃO.

Seto: Então morre!

O Vô do Yugi cai no chão de repente.

Tea: Nós precisamos leva-lo pro hospital.

O Seto pega a carta do dragão branco e sai correndo.

Yugi: Vão vocês, eu preciso pegar aquele filho da puta e de corno sem-vida desgraçado pobre pra cacete escroto, porco nojento pra caralho odiado pela sociedade chamado Seto Kaiba.

Tea pega uma caneta e faz um desenho na mão deles.

Tea: Sabe o que é isso?

Yugi: O símbolo de nossa amizade?

Tea: Quase...

Joey: Haha... Eu entendi

Yugi: Sério, o que é?

Joey: Vem olhar desse ângulo...

Cristan: Ah, ta... hahahaha

Yugi: Ah, meu deus! Como pôde desenhar isso!

Joey: Acorda, ela é uma prostituta.

Yugi: Eu vou ter um duelo mortal com o Seto logo. Tchau, povo!

Todos juntos que nem em centro de ajuda para dependentes de drogas: Tchau, Yugi!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NA ARENA FUTURÍSTICA DO SETO

Yugi: Yu-gi-oh!(um monte de efeitos especiais e cabelo balançando).

Seto: Eu jogo o "exterminador de criancinhas!"

Pensamento do Yugi: Bem, eu posso jogar a carta mágica "Prisão De Michael Jackson", mas, talvez a carta virada pra baixo dele seja uma armadilha, então, talvez eu coloque o monstro"criancinha armada", pois, com ela eu posso...

Seto: Vai rápido aí seu filho da puta!

Yugi: Eu preciso refletir com os dois eus interiores mais um pouco!

Seto: Ta, mais vá rápido!

De volta aos pensamentos: Olhe! Eu achei uma carta no meu cu! É o Exódia!

Yugi: Eu jogo o Exódia! Exódia, obliterar(não está certo porque é uma palavra muito difícil para nossas mentes fracas e humanas)!

O Seto é totalmente destruído.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

MAIS TARDE NA CASA DO YUGI

Yugi: Eu achei essa fita na dispensa, ta vazando.

Joey: Vamos ver o que é!

Eles colocaram a fita na tv e começaram a assistir.Apareceu uma tela cheia de pontinhos(tipo chamado). O Cristan que estava na cozinha chega.

Cristan: Vocês alugaram o chamado e nem me avisaram.

Aparece o Pégasus cabeludinho dando uma de mal na fita e rouba a alma do vovô.

Yugi: FILHO DA PUTA!

O Yugi entra na televisão.

Pégasus: Se você me ganhar num duelo eu liberto o titio.

Yugi pensa: Vai ser fácil com o meu Exódia!

Yugi: Tudo bem.

E começa o duelo.

Yugi: Eu jogo o Exódia.

Pégasus: haha. Eu jogo o samba do cuzinho. Ele pega o seu Exódia e caga ele de volta no meu lado. Hahahahaha!

Será que Yugi vai ganhar mesmo sem o Exódia e recuperar seu velho? A Tea vai faturar uma graninha? O Joey vai aprender a jogar? O Cristan vai conseguir uma grana para compra cartas(NÃO)? Você descobrirá no próximo capítulo!

CONTINUA...


	2. esqueci de inventar um nomeq tosquera

Comentário meu: Primeiramente, desculpa pela demora, eu não assisti o segundo episódio de Yu-gi-oh, não espere nada muito fiel ao episódio. Só lembro de algumas coisas de quando eu vi a um tempão atrás.

O Outro Lado da História de Yu-gi-oh

CAP 2

Yugi começa a pensar desesperadamente como vencer o duelo – porra, sem o Exódia, meu único monstro bom é o mago negro(se você acha 2500 pontos bom). Que porra doida, sabia que era melhor comprar o deck do Seto...

Yugi: eu jogo Karybow (aquele bichinho tosco e peludo)!

Pégasus: Ah, que meigo...EXÓDIA, OBILITERA SEU FIO DA PUTA!

Yugi perde o duelo de lavada, na 4ª rodada.

Pégasus: Se quiser a alma do vovozinho de volta, pegue o ônibus para meu torneio AMANHÃ, ÀS 5h.

Yugi: caralho, tio, porque você fez essa merda bem às 5h?

Pégasus: Para te fazer sofrer, seu puto!mostra o dedo do meio e desaparece com um efeito especial digno de Matrix.

NO DIA SEGUINTE...

Yugi acorda, passa na feira (de quarta tem uma promoção show de bola lá) e vai para o ponto de ônibus.

Ao chegar lá, vê o Joey, Tea e Cristan.

Yugi: O que vocês fazem aqui?

Joey: Bem, minha irmã tem que fazer aquela cirurgia, e como minha mãe é prostituta, ficou 47 anos e meio para ganhar todo o dinheiro para pagar. Só que, quando eu vi aquele deck na Blockbuster sorrindo pra mim, eu não consegui resistir e torrei tudo num deck e 4 packs de 5 cartas. Até hoje acho que foi bom negócio (é claro), mas a minha mãe não, por isso vim aqui se matar com mais 2.000 jogadores nerds e suados por um troco de cenzinho (cem reais).

Yugi: Muito triste sua história, Joey, mas eu já sei disso, eu tava falando com a Tea e com o Cristan. Então, cai fora seu favelado. Rala, marginal. A porta é ali...

Joey: Ta bom, já entendi! É pra eu sair, né?

Todo mundo junto: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Joey: Mal agradecidos filhos das putas! Nunca apreciam o que eu faço!

Tea: Bem eu vim porque sou uma grande amiga, e, porque tenho tido poucos clientes ultimamente, então vim "explorar novas áreas".

Cristan: Eu vim para sair da favela um pouquinho, sabe, estava ficando cansado dos ratos mortos no meu quarto, barulhos de tiroteio à noite, essas coisas que agradam todo mundo.

O ônibus chega e o pessoal todo do ponto saiu correndo pra pega um lugar (tem mais de 2.000 pessoas e 15 lugares. Quem não conseguir pegar um lugar, anda 400.000 mil quilômetros a pé).

Yugi e seus amigos pegaram os primeiros lugares (não vou citar o que a Tea fez em troca) e ficaram assistindo o povo se matar para pegar o ônibus, o povo que se pendurava no ônibus pela parte de fora pra para não andar, e, é claro, as que tiravam a blusa para pegar carona de caminhoneiros.

De repente aparece um nerd com um óculos maior que a cabeça e senta do lado do Yugi.

Nerd: Deixa eu ver esse Exódia aqui...

O nerd joga a carta do Exódia pela janela.

Yugi: Filho da puta!

Cristan: Vamos cair na porrada com esse olhudo!

Enquanto o Cristan fica socando o rosto do nerd, o Yugi pega garrafas e quebra na cabeça do nerd e a Tea chuta o saco dele e enfia trocos no cofrinho dele. Mas e o Joey? Você deve estar se perguntando. Ele simplesmente se jogou do ônibus à 120 quilômetros por hora(um ônibus atinge essa velocidade?) para pegar o Exódia e devolver para o Yugi(ou não).

Depois de pegar a carta no chão o Joey sai correndo para pegar o ônibus a tempo.

Pensamento do Joey: Vamos, nós só usamos 10 por cento de nosso potencial, precisamos nos esforçar para conseguir um pouquinho mais!

Joey (in)felizmente consegue pegar o ônibus e entrar pela janela.

Yugi: Valeu por NÃO ter ajudado a gente! Onde você estava afinal!

Joey: Eu estava...

Yugi: Esse aí é meu Exódia! Você se aproveitou da confusão para fugir com ele! Sabia que não podia confiar num garoto de rua que nem você! Ladrão!

Joey: Mas eu ia devolver para...

Yugi: Já chega! Encham ele de porrada!

Cristan, Yugi e Tea batem no Joey até cair e depois jogam ele pela janela fazendo ele andar todo o caminho A PÉ.

Joey: Mal agradecidos filhos das putas! Nunca apreciam o que eu faço! Joey quer sangue. Joey quer vingança! Joey quer de volta o precioso do Joey!

Dark Joey começa a lutar pelo controle!

Você não vê? Nós precisamos matar ele! – Não! Yugi é meu amigo! Yugi... – te traiu, queimou sua vila e roubou seu carro! – ele nunca fez isso! Ele só me espancou até eu perder a consciência! – você vai esperar até ele fazer isso! – me deixe em paz, eu só quero brincar com meus amigos! – eles são traidores! Só vão esperar você virar as costas peludas e sujas para te matar!

Dark Joey domina completamente o corpo de Joey, e ele vira uma criatura sombria e suja que mora no esgoto e só quer vingança, sangue e tripas espalhadas pelo chão!

Antes que isso vire Senhor dos Anéis eu tenha mais pelos nos pés que na cabeça (que nem aqueles hobbits malditos), voltaremos a Yugi, Cristan e Tea...

Tea: Que viajem demorada!

Cristan: Você não sabe o que é pegar o ônibus para o morro!

Yugi: Porque ela é da alta sociedade, ao contrário de você!

Cristan: Quer apanhar, branquelo!

Yugi: Na verdade, não.

Cristan: Então não me xinga, se não eu e os mano da irmandade vamo tudo atrás de você.

O "maquinista" fala: Chegamos à floresta do mestre Pégasus Pegajoso da Silva Santos!

Cristan: Eu não sabia que ele tinha um nome "bonito" assim!

Yugi: Eu sei uma ótima piada sobre selvas!

Tea: Então fala.

Yugi: O que fica entre a floresta e a fazenda?

Tea: O que?

Yugi: O umbigo! Sacou? Floresta e Fazenda! Entre elas fica o umbigo! Muito engraçado não é?

Tea: Não

Cristan: O Joey faz bem melhor.

Falando em Joey, NO MEIO DA ESTRADA...

Pensamento do Joey:

Joey: O que fica entre a floresta e a fazenda?

Dark Joey: O que?

Joey: O umbigo!

Dark Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Você conta piadas muito bem!

CONTINUA...

Comentário do autor: Acabou ficando mais nada a ver com o episódio do que eu achava. Mas não se preocupem, o Joey só vai ficar assim por mais um dois capítulos, rendendo algumas piadas e sátiras de Senhor dos Anéis, depois ele volta ao normal.


	3. A Ilha, Ou Floresta, tanto faz!

O Outro Lado da História de Yu-Gi-Oh

CAP 3 - A Ilha... Ou Floresta, tanto faz!

Ao chegarem na floresta do Pégasus, o motorista super bem pago levou os 15 concorrentes até uma torre onde o próprio Pégasus Pegajoso da Silva Santos( adoro repetir o nome completo dele só para ridicularizá-lo ) ia fazer seu discurso de início do campeonato.

Quando Pégasus Pegajoso da Silva Santos (tá bom, já é hora de parar) entra na sua varanda, todos começam a vaiá-lo e jogar aviãozinho de papel até ele com mensagens como "Sua mãe me faz boquete todo dia" ou "Vai se fuder seu porco nojento tonto", mais os que mais doíam no coração dele eram os "Você tem um nome feio".

Yugi: Sabe, todo começo de aula a minha professora perguntava se alguém leu alguma coisa, aí um dia uma menina levantou a mão e disse: "Li sim, um folheto!" Ha ha ha! Entendeu? Um folheto!

Tea: Pode desistir, você nunca vai contar piadas tão bem como o Joey, seu macaco epilético!

Cristan: Quem você chamou de macaco?

Tea: O Yugi.

Cristan: Ah, ta...

Pégasus: Bem, vamos às regras do torneio: 1- Os resultados dos jogos assim como a sobrevivência dos jogadores são fatores TOTALMENTE sujeitos a mudanças a qualquer hora do dia por mim. 2- Não poderá ser alegado não saber das regras por mais que só 15 dos concorrentes estejam aqui. 3- As regras também são sujeitas a mudanças repentinas a qualquer hora do dia. 4- Ninguém passa tinta verde e amarela no meu cachorro em jogos da seleção brasileira!

Todos os funcionários e jogadores: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...

Um torcedor alemão levanta do público com uma lata de tinta na mão e grita - Fussbal! Fussbal!

O segurança ex-lutador de luta greco-romana enche o alemãozinho de porrada e o sangue espirra em Yugi e seus amigos retardados.

Pégasus: Também não podem pintá-lo de outra cor!

Torcedores alemães: Aaaaaaaahhhhh...

Pégasus: Continuando, 5- Vocês usarão essas luvinhas vermelhas unisex cheias de estrelinhas lindas e graciosas para a contagem se estrelinhas de honra durante o torneio. Só com 10 estrelinhas poderão ter uma chance comigo. 6- Contrabando e roubo de estrelinhas será proibido, e quem for pego fazendo isso pode ser desclassificado, a não ser eu, é claro. 7- O prêmio vai ser de um bilhão de dólares CANADENSES totalmente inúteis no Brasil, então terão de viajar com o dinheiro do seu carro para o Canadá e, só aí gastar o seu dinheiro numa televisão de plasma 400 polegadas. 8- O Yugi receberá a alma do vô em vez de dinheiro como prêmio e em vez de ficar rico e ter uma tv canadense vai ter um velho corno no seu pé só porque é estúpido e não completou o ensino fundamental!

Tea: Você não completou o ensino fundamental!

Yugi: Era para ser um segredo!

Cristan: E eu achava que eu era o pobre com um dedinho a menos...

Yugi e Tea: Você tem um dedinho a menos!

Cristan: Era para ser um segredo!

Pégasus: Eram para serem 10 regras, mas eu não consigo mais pensar em mais duas, então...Aproveitem as suas 8 regras, bando de viados!

Um dos vários (menos de 15) nerds na multidão: Era para ser segredo!

Segurança ex-lutador de luta greco-romana: Cala a boca ou te quebro, bichinha.

Nerd: Pode vir, grandão!

Narrador de luta na jaula profissional: E começa a pancadaria! O nerd prende o segurança numa chave! Calma aí, o segurança se soltou da chave e aplicou um Camel Clutch no nerd! O nerd vai perder...!Não, ele não vai! Ele se soltou do clutch e ele vai... Atacar com uma cadeira de aço? Alguém chama o juiz, ele está sendo ilegal!

Juiz: Você nunca narrou uma luta? As regras só servem pra enche lingüiça, apenas usadas em casos de vida ou morte! Mas querer parar a luta por usar cadeiras é a mesma coisa que pará-la por socar de punho fechado, sua besta!

Narrador: Então se é assim, vamos fazer do seu jeito! Coloquem lama no ringue!

Juiz: Uma luta na lama na jaula?

Narrador: É isso aí! Agora vêem os tubarões! E os espinhos! E a onças pintadas! E o nerd continua batendo com a cadeira, mas o segurança aplica um ankle lock! O nerd fica tonto, e CAI DE JOELHOS! Pra finalizar o segurança usa um Full Nelson no nerd caído! Que luta emocionante e extremamente rápida!

Observação: Eu procurei no google por "wrestling", aquelas lutas falsas americanas e acabei no wikipédia. Se você não entendeu nada da luta procure no wikipédia que você vai achar explicações detalhadas dos golpes com fotos e tudo!

Yugi: Essa luta foi muito legal! E grátis!

Cristan: Na favela tem dessas toda hora, e eu também lutava. Só não sabia dos nomes profissionais dos golpes...

Tea: Bem, e onde ficam os dormitórios?

Cristan: Você não entendeu? A gente vai dormir na floresta.

Tea: Não se tiverem homens nessa ilha.

A Tea foi até um segurança próximo e falou alguma coisa para ele.

Segurança: NÃO ACEITAMOS PROSTITUIÇÃO NA FLORESTA DO MESTRE PEGASUS PEGAJOSO DA SILVA SANTOS!

A Tea volta até seus amigos.

Tea: Bem, acho que era melhor eu ter trazido meu saco de dormir...

Yugi: Já sei! Ah esquece...

Cristan: Qual era a idéia?

Yugi: A gente podia dormir na picape de cabine dupla do Joey.

Tea: Aquela da propaganda "sem proteção não"?

Yugi: É! A picape não é legal? O Joey tem uma daquelas!

Tea: Eu não prestei muita atenção na picape nem no rosto dos atores nem na marca...

Cristan: E eu não tenho tv...

Yugi: É...Ia ser legal se o Joey estivesse com a gente né?

NO MEIO DA FLORESTA

Joey: Que bom que eu tenho esse carro pra dormir...

Dark Joey: É verdade, você (nós) é muito sortudo...

Joey: Espera aí... Se eu tenho esse carro porque eu andei até os pés sangrarem pela estrada para chegar aqui? Só pra você assumir o controle e me jogar contra meus amigos não é?

Dark Joey: Não é verdade!

Joey: É sim! Saia de mim seu demônio maldito!

Dark Joey: Eu vou voltar, seu filho da puta!

Joey (não mais possuído): Tenho que ir atrás dos meus amigos!

Joey dirigiu pela floresta desviando de árvores durante meia hora até chegar até a fogueira onde Yugi e seus outros amigos estavam.

CONTINUA...

Comentário: Parece que agora é a hora da conversa emocionante que faz eles voltarem a serem amigos! Mas eu, com minha tremenda habilidade para estratégia de marketing, vou deixar isso e o resto das emoções do torneio para o próximo capítulo! Quero agradecer a todos os que comentaram e leram minha fic (Esse meu computador vagabundo coloca acento quando escrevo fic e não consigo consertar, então finja que está num universo alternativo onde a gramática não se aplica), pois vocês me incentivaram a continuar a escrevê-la. E lembre-se: se você leu a fic comente pois eu vou saber se gostou ou não e mudar algumas coisas para melhor na fic (Comentários negativos também são aceitos desde que sejam construtivos, e não aquele papo de fã tipo: "Como você pode pôde fazer isso com Yu-gi-oh, o melhor manga e anime do mundo? Isso não é uma história merecedora de Yu-gi-oh, isso é um besteirol mal feito!"). Merda, ficou muito grande... Aff, foda-se!


	4. O homosexualismo se revela!

O Outro Lado da História de Yu-gi-oh!

CAP 4 - Que os duelos comecem, seus caralhos toscos!Ah...E o homossexualismo se revela também... Grande coisa.

Joey chega na sua picape se achando o bom.

Joey: Me desculpe, Yugi.

Yugi: Não, eu me desculpo, eu fui um idiota.

Cristan: E eu?

Tea: Você é classe baixa, se liga.

Joey: Não, Yugi, fui eu que errei.

Yugi: Ah, deixa pra lá, vamos fazer amor...POR UM MÊS INTEIRO...

UM MÊS DEPOIS

Joey: Nós temos que duelar até os dedos sangrarem! Os outros duelistas jogam há um mês e já devem estar com umas cinco ou seis estrelas!

Yugi: Não é tão ruim... Imagina se esta fic fosse um quadrinho mal desenhado educativo de 20 anos.

Joey: Me dá medo só de pensar...

Pensamento insano do Joey

Yugi e seus amigos

Em

Que os duelos comecem, seus bobos feios! Ah...E o (censurado) se revela também...Grande objeto.

Joey (em linguagem de sinais pra economizar balões): Olá Tea!

Tea (em linguagem de sinais também): Me passa a melancia, tio!

Joey: Só se você me pagar um (censurado). Quanto é?

Tea: Uma melancia!

Leitor: Hahaha... Calma aí, essa piada já foi usada dezessete vezes, sem contar as nove vezes em uma daquelas tirinhas sem balões...

Joey: Mas o problema é que eu esqueci a minha melancia no bolso da outra calça! Eu vou pedir pro Yugi, espera um pouco.

-O Joey sai do quadro e para no outro lado da vila feliz, na casa do Yugi.-

Joey: Me empresta uma melancia?

Yugi pega mago negro de pelúcia e se prepara para bater no Joey...POR UM MÊS INTEIRO E COM MUUUUUUUITA FORÇA, ACREDITE.

Joey: Não? Na semana que vem, que tal? Qual é, tá valendo um (censurado), eu PRECISO disso!

Yugi: Tá na hora do pau!

Joey: É melhor eu correr daqui!

-Joey volta pra perto da Tea.-

Tea: E aí?

Joey: Bem, eu não consegui a melancia...

Tea: Então vai se "danar" (fuder), vou lá chupar o pau do Yugi.

Joey (olhando para frente, como se estivesse falando com o leitor): Bem, eu acho que eu me "danei" (fudi)! Opa, isso me lembra uma coisa...Não é como um (censurado) mais dá pro gasto...

(censurado)(censurado)(censurado)(censurado)(censurado)(censurado) (censurado)(censurado)(censurado)(censurado)(censurado)(censurado)

Joey (em balão estilo pensamento): Não, mais rápido!

(censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

Joey: Parece que eu tive um pequeno acidente...Nos vemos mais tarde, crianças!

Fim do pensamento do Joey...

Joey: Isso me deu vontade de fazer uma coisa...Já volto, Yugi.

Joey passa pelo seu carro, pega uma revista embaixo do banco e vai pro matagal.

Yugi: Ele foi cagar e levou uma revista para estudar, que coisa meiga!

Cristan: É sim - Segura o riso mais não fala nada pro Yugi para não ser dedo-duro...Duro? Isso me deu vontade de fazer uma coisa, já volto.

Toca uma musica de elevador enquanto o escritor não volta...

O escritor volta, com a calça molhada.

Escritor: Voltei...A calça? Eu pisei numa poça no caminho. Bem, de volta a história...

Joey volta para o pequeno acampamento quando...

May e Nerd nº 1: Nós desafiamos o casalzinho gay para um duelo em dupla!

Nerd nº 1: É isso aí, "mano", pode crer!

May: A gente não ensaiou essa fala.

Nerd nº 1: Eu só queria dar meu toque pessoal, "morou"?

May: Você só queria parecer legal...

Nerd nº 1: E percebi que é bem mais fácil pelo computador.

Cristan: Você engana seus amiguinhos no Chat de Tíbia? Ou é num fórum de rpg? Hahahahahahaha!

Nerd nº 1: Você é classe baixa, não tem direito de falar mal de alguém.

Tea: Nem dinheiro!

Nerd nº 1: Foi boa! Bate aqui!

Tea: Só por 15 reais...

Nerd nº 1: Você faz por um equipamento "espada do dragão" em tíbia, dois cards dourados de rpg e uma figurinha de "Carros"?

Tea: Sai fora...

Nerd nº 1: Mas é o mais novo lançamento da Disney Pixar!

Tea: E o quico?

Cristan: Casou com a quica e teve três quiquinhos!...Já sei, classe baixa...

May: Parou o papo cabeça que eu quero começar a porra duelo! E aí? Aceitam o desafio?

Yugi: Sim, como disse o sábio: Posso ser homo, mas não metro...

Joey: É assim que se fala! Vamo começa!

Yugi: Yu-gi-ooooooohhhhhhh!

Nerd nº 1: Gostei dos efeitos especiais, do cabelo e dos gráficos, mas a jogabilidade ta meio fraca, a musica não envolve, e as vozes dos personagens são mal dubladas...

May: Essa conversa de nerd ta me enlouquecendo, caralho!

Cristan: Juiz, ladrão...!

Tea: O que é isso?

Cristan: Música de futebol! Isso aqui é melhor que funk, e acho que até supera o axé music e o bom e velho forrózinho!

Tea: Nunca mais discuta seu gosto musical com um humano...Ele pode morrer.

Cristan: Que nem o Juiz! Juiz filho da puta vai se fuder!

Joey: Eu começo. Jogo o "Lula", e coloco o equipamento "Quinto dedinho", que aumenta seu poder de ataque em 700 pontos.ATK: 3200 DEF: 1000.

May: Bom começo, mas não tão bom!(aponta o dedo pra câmera) Eu jogo o "Comunista Pentelho".

Joey: Haha! Só tem 100 pontos de ataque!

May: Mas eu equipo "Bazuca mortal", "Trato com o demônio" e "Poder de destruição o bastante para causar morte instantânea em qualquer monstro de 1000 pontos de defesa"!

Joey: Agora fudeu...

Nerd nº 1: O seu cu! Haha!

Joey: Nossa, que trocadilho inteligente e interessante...

Lula é destruído e levado ao cemitério num passe de mágica (Já percebeu que eles nunca colocam a carta no cemitério? Só mostra a cena dos monstros em holograma destruindo um ao outro e de repente a carta não está mais lá!).

Pensamento do Yugi: Que merda...

May: É a sua vez!

Pensamento do Yugi: Como vou achar tanto poder destrutivo para acabar com um monstro de 3.000 pontos? Os Jacksons 5! Quando eu coloco todos os cinco Jacksons 5 em campo, eles ficam todos com 5.000 pontos! Agora é só comprar cartas até o cu fazer bico que eu vou conseguir os dois que faltam!

Yugi: Eu jogo "Caridade", que me permite jogar um monstro no cemitério e pegar dois do meu deck.

Yugi pega duas cartas de dedos cruzados (Como ele pode pegar cartas com os dedos cruzados? Vai ver seu cabelo o de habilidades paranormais!) e consegue pegar os dois Jacksons que faltavam!

Yugi: Legal! Eu jogo os 5 Jacksons e ativo suas habilidades de ficar com 5.000 pontos! Jackson nº 3, (O único Jackson que sei o nome é o Michael, então se acostume com o apelido carinhoso) ataque!

O Jackson nº 3 destrói o comunista pentelho sem dó enquanto exibe seus passos de dança!

May: Cacete! Você pode pensar que já ganhou, mas eu tenho um plano!

May cochicha para o Nerd nº 1 seu plano infalível (Você deve se estar perguntando porque, então saiba que é porque é vez do nerd. Joey-May-Yugi-Nerd, esse é a trajetória desse jogo).

Nerd nº 1: Eu uso o Samba do Cuzinho para pegar seu Jackson número cinco (O próprio Michael Jackson) e cagá-lo de volta do meu lado. Agora equipo "Cirurgia de mudança de cor"! ATK: 5.000 DEF: 4.000

Pensamento do Yugi: Merda, onde compram essa carta? Ela já me venceu uma vez, (Um fã da minha fic deve saber que Pégasus usa "Samba do Cuzinho" contra o Exódia de Yugi para vencê-lo), mas não vai me vencer novamente! Agora cabe a Joey descobrir uma nova estratégia, já meus Jacksons, quando não unidos, não tem poder algum.

CONTINUA...

Comentário do Autor: Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu estou de mudança. Aqui vem a mais nova promoção de "O Outro Lado da História de Yu-gi-oh": Quem souber o significado da frase em que Yugi cita "o sábio" antes do duelo, coloque o significado numa review e me mande! O ganhador ganha um currículo e indicação MINHA de escritor de fic profissional incrivelmente qualificado para escrever fics em todas as línguas. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, que foi um pouco maior que os outros. Falem o que acharam do duelo, se eu volto a fazer capítulos como os antigos ou coloco mais desses duelos pelos capítulos. Vou tentar começar a postar toda segunda e sexta (começando sexta da semana que vem, pois vou estar de mudança e sem computador segunda). Lembrem-se de postar uma review principalmente se souber o significado da frase do Yugi, e tchau a todos, até próxima sexta!


	5. A Enfermeira Molhadinha

O Outro Lado do Filho de uma Puta

CAPÍTULO 5 - Uma Boa Prostituta, A Lenda do cu Arrombadinho.

Escritor: Não cumpri minha promessa de todas segundas e sextas ne? Percebível... Bem, a ganhadora Misao Kinomoto vai, como prometido, ganhar sua indicação profissional (oia to até falanu chick!). Quero agradecer a todos os participantes do concurso e leitores também, e saibam que de agora em diante eu estarei COM CERTEZA ABSOLUTAMENTE COMCERTEZADA atualizando essa porra dessa fic todo dia 12 (que nem carteirinha do clube do sofá... huhuhuhuhu :P como eu fui lembra disso)! E eu também vou dar cesta básica pra todos os leitores QUE POSTAREM REVIEW! E EU VOU TAMPA O GRAND CANYON! E PARAR COM A PUNHETAGEM MUNDIAL! SABE O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER? QUE A SUA Internet NÃO VAI FICAR LERDA POR CAUSA DAQUELE SEU IRMÃOZINHO PENTELHO DO OUTRO LADO DA REDE BATENDO PUNHETA NO SITE DA PLAYBOY! E EU VOU CURAR O CÂNCER! E AUMETAR O NÚMERO DE PROSTITUTAS NO MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CSVAFDBJKXZKJBLMKHBSDVM X ZMCN.,JZNM FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Acho que me emocionei... Bem, agora curta o capítulo (Ah, e segundo os pedidos do povão, o Seto vai aparecer nesse capítulo)!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristan: Hei, juiz, VAI TOMAR NO CÚ! Hei, juiz, SUA MÃE TÁ TODA ARROMBADA!

Tea: Mais do que eu não ta.

Yugi: Depois daquele mês de sexo insano com o Joey, eu também to. Quando o ventilador tava muito forte, em vez de puxar a cordinha a gente fazia sexo em cima dele que ficava mais devagar... Quando a tv a cabo não tava funcionando, em vez de coloca bombril na antena, a gente fazia sexo em cima da tv... Quando o elevador tava demorando, agente fazia sexo loucamente no elevador, e se ele não fosse mais rápido por causa disso, pelo menos eu gozava gostoso... Quando a gente tava cansado demais pra fazer SEXO só nós dois, a gente chamava a mãe e o pai do Joey e a gente fazia uma putaria gozada e arrombada nós quatro lá em casa... Quando...

Todos: Já entendemos!

May: Yugi Surfistinha, vamos parar com as discussões íntimas e CONTINUAR A PORRA DO DUELO.

Joey: Ta legal, então eu invoco Kenshin Himura (ATK 4.000 DEF 4.500)!Agora eu equipo cirurgia de cicatriz! ATK 4.000 DEF 5.250.

May:Eu Jogo a Enfermeira Molhadinha (ATK: 3.000 DEF: 2.500)! Agora eu equipo "Cu Arrombado", "Correntinhas sexuais do PODER", "Chicotinho rosa da DESTRUIÇÃO" e "Contrato de 10 anos com a Playboy da MORTE" (ATK: 4.000 DEF: 3.500)!

Yugi: Eu jogo a carta mágica Velhice precoce! Parece que a carreira da sua enfermeira prostituta acaba aqui!

A Enfermeira Molhadinha MORRE e EXPLODE.

Yugi: Agora eu jogo a carta mágica "Reversão de porras" que permite inverter o efeito de qualquer carta. E ISSO QUER DIZER QUE TODOS OS SEUS MONSTRO VAI IR PRA MIM (Olha o português do garoto)

Nerd: Nããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

Yugi fica com o Michael Jackson de volta e começa a comer o cu de ALGUÉM (Não vamos citar nomes) pra comemorar.

Cristan: Para de comer o meu cu!

Yugi então para de comer o cu de ALGUÉM e então pede para ALGUÉM bater punheta pra ele e ALGUÉM aceita sem problemas.

Cristan: Como é legal bater punheta pra você!

Yugi então pede um boquete pra ALGUÉM e ALGUÉM aceita.

Legendas: Alguém Cristan.

Escritor: Viu como eu não gosto de constranger as pessoas falando seus nomes verdadeiros!

Yugi: Agora eu uso o meu Michael Jackson pra EXPLODIR vocês! Fim de jogo, nós ganhamos!

Joey: AeEeeEeeEEeeEEEEeeEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos ficam tão felizes que Joey e Yugi começam a transar ali mesmo, então a May e o Nerd e a Tea entram na suruba! O Cristan TENTA entrar mais não deixam por ele ser classe baixa (Mais no fim ele acaba entrando mesmo assim naquela orgia).

Aí o Yugi e o Joey ganham as seis estrelas e ficam mais felizes ainda! Aí Teletubbies começam a aparecer de todo o lado, aí o Yugi e o Joey EXPLODEM eles! Mais a Tea nem o Cristan EXPLODEM E MATAM os Teletubbies por que a Tea é pacifista e o Cristan é classe baixa.

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO DIA 12

Comentário do Escritor: Não sei por que, mais esse capítulo parece ter ficado uma merda minúscula... Eu deixei assim pequeno por que esses duelos tão ficando cada vez mais enjoativos, e me deu vontade de fazer um capítulo de Hamtaro ou Digimom. Eu acho que não agüento fazer mais um duelo, e não to com vontade nenhuma de fazer qualquer tipo de coisa relacionada a Yu-gi-oh, então recomendo acompanharem as outras fics até o próximo mês, quando eu vou juntar forças pra fazer mais um capítulo de Yu-gi-oh.

Lembre-se de ler a fic de Hamtaro e principalmente a de Digimom (Minha obra prima)! Um capítulo de Hamtaro está chegando em pouco tempo, fiquem espertos.


	6. Seto Kaiba, Um Cuzão Gente Boa

O Outro Lado da História de Yu-gi-oh

CAPÍTULO 5 – Seto Kaiba, Um Cuzão Gente Boa

Comentário do Autor: Imagina se eu pus o Seto no capítulo passado? Claro que não, né! E o foda é que eu nem percebi... Já devem ser umas três promessas não cumpridas (1-Vou atualizar toda segunda e sexta (que ingênuo que eu era)2-Vou atualizar todo dia 12-3-O Seto Kaiba vai aparecer nesse capítulo (essa eu to cumprindo agora vei).Bem, eu andei meio sumido, mas agora eu voltei pra essa porra com o gás todo. Já atualizei a fic de Hamtaro(vão lá, fãs), to atualizando agora a fic de Yu-gi-oh, vo ainda atualiza a de Digimon e se der ainda vo atualiza a fic de Yu-gi-oh de novo(Olha que em só um dia já atualizei a de Hamtaro e a de Yu-gi-oh hein!)

No Meio da Noite, No Acampamento...

Tea: Que Gemidos são esses?

Joey: Você também acordou com os gemidos?

Tea: Não, eu acordei pra assisti Bom Dia São Paulo seu cuzão. É claro que eu acordei por causa dos gemidos porra.

Joey: Quem poderia dar o cú depois da orgia de ontem a noite?

Tea: Uma bonequinha sexual putinha e biscate que não se cansa de um sexo anal.

Joey: Você ta falando que o Yugi está me traindo, sua vagabunda?!

Tea: Obviamente sim.

Anônimo 1: Isso, agora fica de quatro se não eu não consigo ejacular.

Anônimo 2: Vai com tudo garanhão.

Joey: Que porra loca. Eu vo vê o que ta acontecendo agora.

Tea: Perai, eu vo junto.

Chegando Lá, Joey e Tea se surpreendem ao ver a imagem assustadora do Cristan de quatro dando seu cú para o Yugi.

Joey: Eu sabia que tinha rolado alguma coisa com vocês ontem depois que a gente ganhou. Por mais bonzinho que o escritor tenha sido de não relevar sua identidade, eu sabia que era você, Cristan.

Yugi: Eu posso explicar!

Cristan: Não vai me estranhando também não, é que eu tava abaixada, quer dizer, abaixado para pegar uma moeda.

Joey: Seu Cuzão, eu vou embora daqui, e vou levar minha picape de cabine dupla também, por mais gozada que ela esteja.

Seto: Não! EU posso explicar.

Joey para por um instante e tenta imaginar que porra que tava acontecendo, e decide ficar pra ouvir o que acontecera.

Joey: Uma suruba gay?

Seto: Não!

Seto: O que aconteceu foi o seguinte. Eu tava comendo o Cristan de quatro, mas o Yugi acordou com os gemidos, e foi dar uma mijadinha. Acontece que do ângulo que você viu as coisas, o Yugi estava na minha frente, e parecia que ELE que estava enrabando o Cristan.

Cristan: Perai, isso ainda não limpa a minha imagem!

Seto: A sua imagem nunca vai ficar limpa, não importando o quanto tente seu favelado da porra.

Cristan: Favelado da porra, é? A minha imagem pode ser suja, mas nunca foi uma imagem de um gay viadão. Graças a SUA revelação, eu vou perder uma imensa moral quando voltar pra favela. Se você é tão bonzão, porque você não vem pro pau então, hein?

Seto: Por que o seu cú já veio pro pau, pro meu pau se é que me entende.

Cristan: Já chega, vamos resolver isso como homens (ou como bichas, o que você preferir) Está na hora do duelo! Joey me empresta seu baralho?

Joey: Toma ai sua puta enlouquecida.

QUE COMECE ESSA PORRA DESSE DUELO

Seto: Eu jogo o Obelisco, pra beliscar a sua bunda.ATK:4.000DEF:3.000 (Eu não lembro os valores verdadeiros).

Cristan: Eu jogo o Zé negão. Agora equipo "Soco Inglês", "Treis Oitão" e "Suprimento de Maconha".ATK:7.000DEF:9.000. Agora jogo a carta mágica "Presidio do Rio", que faz com que seus monstros não possam atacar por três rodadas. Zé negão, ataca esse escroto filho de uma puta!

Obelisco: Ui!

O Obelisco do Seto EXPLODE, e o Seto basicamente se fode bonito.

Seto: Eu jogo o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis.

Cristan: Branquinho, loirinho, boy, e com olhos azuis! Seu preconceituoso da porra, não sabe como é viver na favela! Eu não acredito que tenha dado meu cú a você! Ô Zé negão! Enche esse aí de porrada!

O Dragãozinho faiz au au e MORRE, FICA TODO ESTORADO.

Cristan: Agora jogo o Mano Pompeta, e te ataco diretamente!

Pontos de Vida do Seto: 1.000

Seto: Essa é minha última rodada sem poder atacar.

Cristan: É, mas na próxima rodada você vai rodar! Entendeu? Rodada! Rodar!HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAhaha...haha...ha.

Tea: Mas que cuzão.

Yugi: Nem eu faço piada tão ruim!

Cristan: Ah, vai se fuder Yugi.

Seto: Eu jogo Karibow!

Cristan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mano Pompeta, me faiz o favor vai.

O Karibow vira presunto.

Cristan: Agora, Zé negão, ataca esse branquelo diretamente!

Seto perde e dá duas estrelas mais o seu cú para o Joey.

Cristan: Yugi, pode ficar com uma estrela e o Joey com outra, já que eu não participo do torneio mesmo. Agora, se me permitem, vou acabar de me desestressar aqui no cuzinho do Seto.

Joey: Yugi, desculpe ter duvidado de você (É impressão minha ou ele já falou mil vezes essa mesma merda?).

Yugi: Eu te desculpo se todos nós fizemos um Big Surubão Brasil 2007 aqui mesmo.

Cristan: Quer dizer que vocês não vão me deixar de fora por ser classe baixa?! Só se for agora!

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

Comentário do Autor: Viu! Eu cumpri minha promessa e ainda fiz um final feliz (de capítulo, não de fic). É impressionante como todo capítulo dessa fic ta acabando com uma orgia agora...Será que viro moda?Comentem!


End file.
